Current and future spacecraft are being designed so that failed components may be replaced on orbit by a robot or an astronaut performing extra vehicular activities (EVA). These replaceable components are called orbital replaceable units (ORU's). In order for the astronaut or robot to perform this replacement, the ORU must have a handle attached to it. Since orbiting spacecraft weight should be minimized, a standardized removable handle offers the advantage in that one handle may be used on many ORU's, thereby minimizing spacecraft weight.